The Division of Surgical Oncology of the Medical College of Virginia Cancer Center will continue to participate in the Adjuvant Chemotherapy Protocol for Breast Cancer and Colo-Rectal Cancer of this cooperative group. This institution has been a participate in this project since 1971 and has entered 105 patients in the various protocol to date. Currently, the Adjuvant Chemotherapy Clinic of the Joint Cancer Clinics of the Medical College of Virginia are following 87 patients who have been entered on various protocol. We plan to continue to follow previously entered patients and to continue to enter new patients in adjuvant chemotherapy protocol for both breast cancer and colo-rectal cancer.